spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Virtuoso
__NOEDITSECTION__ Through intense study and enormous talent, the Virtuoso possesses unmatched knowledge of a particular subject. This profound understanding offers a number of impressive benefits, from precise and rapid skill use to explosive innovations and advancements. Many of these benefits extend to the Virtuoso’s teammates. Attributes: Intelligence is far and away the Virtuoso’s most key attribute, providing him critical skill points and powering many of his class skills. Core Ability 'Meticulous' Perfectionism informs everything you do. The error range of each skill check made using your key skill decreases by 2 (minimum 0). Further, once per scene, you may spend 1 action die to re-roll a check using your key skill, even if the result is an error. Class Abilities 'Field of Expertise' At Level 1, you may choose 1 skill with which you possess at least 6 ranks. This skill becomes your “key skill” and is always a class skill for you. If it is a focus skill, all key skill effects apply only to 1 of its focuses chosen when you gain this ability. At Level 1 and for each class level gained thereafter, you gain 1 additional skill point that must be spent to purchase ranks in your key skill. Further, you gain the virtual basic skill feat, “Field of Expertise,” which grants you a +2 insight bonus with all checks made with your key skill and a related Profession focus of your choice. This virtual feat also permits you to set the threat range of each check you make with your key skill to 19–20. Example: Kevin gains his first level as a Virtuoso and selects Science (Engineering) as his key skill and “Architect” as his related Profession focus. Science is always considered a class skill for him and he gains 1 skill point that must be spent to purchase a rank in his Science skill. Further, Kevin’s Field of Expertise virtual feat increases the result of each Science (Engineering) check and Profession (Architect) check he makes by +2. It also allows him to set his threat range with these checks to 19–20. At Level 3, you gain the Advanced Skill Mastery (Field of Expertise) feat. At Level 5, you gain the Grand Skill Mastery (Field of Expertise) feat. At Level 7, you gain the False Start (Field of Expertise) feat. At Level 9, you gain the Perfect Skill Mastery (Field of Expertise) feat. 'Versatility' One of your greatest strengths is your ability to pick up new skill sets with minimal effort. At Level 2, you may choose 2 cross-class skills to become class skills for you. At Level 7, you may choose an additional 2 cross-class skills to become class skills for you. 'Brain Trust' At Level 4, each time you make a successful directed check using one of the skills covered by your Field of Expertise feat, the instructed characters may use your bonus when making their next check (instead of gaining the standard +2 synergy bonus). Further, when you’re part of a team skill check using any skill covered by your Field of Expertise feat, you may substitute your skill bonus for the bonus identified by the situation at hand. If more than 1 character possesses this ability, the character with the highest applicable bonus may use it. 'Professional Courtesy' Your talent has earned you the respect of your peers around the world. At Level 4, the disposition toward you of any NPC with 8 or more ranks in your key skill is automatically improved by 1 grade. At Level 8, the disposition toward you of any NPC with 10 or more ranks in your key skill is automatically improved by 1 additional grade (for a total increase of 2 grades). 'Ph.D.' At Level 6, you may choose 1 Virtuoso class skill. Your maximum rank in the chosen skill increases to your career level + 8. This new maximum skill rank may not be further increased by feats or other abilities (though it rises naturally with your career level). Further, you gain a synergy bonus with Knowledge checks relevant to each Ph.D. skill equal to 1/2 your ranks in the skill (rounded down). 'Bamboozle' Your understanding of your field is deep enough that others take what you say as dogma — whether it’s true or not. At Level 8, when you spend 1 or more free action, or any number of other actions speaking on an issue related to your field of expertise, you gain a synergy bonus with Bluff checks equal to 1/2 your key skill rank (rounded down). Further, as a full action, you may pontificate at length about the nuances of your field of expertise, after which each willing listener must make a Will save (DC equal to your Profession skill bonus) or become for a number of rounds equal to your Intelligence bonus. 'Breakthrough' You sit at the peak of your field, developing revolutionary theories and breaking down the barriers between disciplines. At Level 10, once per scene when making an Intelligence- or Wisdom-based skill check, or a Knowledge check, you may substitute your total skill bonus with your key skill for your total bonus with the skill being used. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes